Sleep Easy
by ProLazy
Summary: Prompt:Castiel is embarrassed when he wakes up on the subway to find out that he fell asleep on the stranger next to him.


**A/N: This is based on a photoset on Tumblr which is basically a cop who has fallen asleep on a sleeping soldier's chest on the subway, and some cute art about what might have happened when they woke up ^_^**

* * *

By the time the subway train arrived Castiel was struggling to keep his eyes open.

The police officer had just finished a very long and difficult shift. He'd made three arrests, handed out several warnings, broke up a dangerous fight, and completed all the paperwork that went with it. He was more than ready to return to his cosy apartment, get out of his restricting uniform, and collapse onto his warm and ready bed.

He shuffled onto the train and sat beside a uniformed solider who was slumped back in the seat with his cap pulled down over his eyes. Judging by the man's lax posture and his slightly heightened breathing Castiel deduced he was fast asleep; the officer couldn't help but be envious.

As Castiel finally got to rest his feet and the train started moving, the cop was vaguely aware of the motion slowly lulling him to sleep too.

He fought to keep his eyes open by rubbing them profusely, or pinching his thigh to keep himself alert, but seeing the man next to him getting some much needed rest was not much help.

Soon enough, Castiel was unable to fight his body's suffering anymore. He felt himself dipping slightly to the right before drifting off completely.

* * *

When train came to a sudden stop Castiel's eyes began to flutter open.

He smacked his lips together and shuffled around a little as he tried to get more comfortable against the somewhat hard pillow he'd fallen on.

That was when Castiel remembered he was on the subway and therefore what he was sleeping on couldn't be a pillow at all.

He quickly rubbed his eyes and looked down to see the soldier's lap. Castiel realised with some horror that the right side of his face was plastered on the soldier's chest.

He slowly peeled himself away, praying that the soldier hadn't noticed and was still fast asleep.

He had no such luck.

Soft green eyes looked down into Castiel's wide and somewhat terrified blue ones - the officer looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He was so close to the other man Castiel could make out almost every freckle dusted across his complexion.

He was stunning.

The solider blinked feverishly looking almost as taken aback.

Castiel pulled away quickly then.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and offered an awkward grin. He was surprised when the soldier offered him a soft and genuine smile in return.

"I-I'm so sorry" Castiel stammered nervously. "I-I promise I didn't mean to...You must think I-I'm so strange-"

"Actually I was thinking you're cute" the solider smirked.

Castiel snapped his mouth shut and hoped that the heat he felt rising to his cheeks wasn't becoming a visible blush.

"I'm really sorry" Castiel said again. "I'm so embarrassed..."

"Don't be" the solider replied sincerely. "I trust that you've been hard at work all day keeping the streets safe."

"Well, yes" Castiel said quietly.

The train suddenly stopped and he heard the name of his station over the tannoy.

"I-I have to go" Castiel said stumbling slightly as he got up. "I'm really sorry again, l-"

He decided to close his mouth and dash off the train before he made even more of an idiot of himself.

He was trying to manoeuvre himself through the busy platform when he heard someone call out.

"Hey, officer!"

Castiel whipped around and was shocked to see the solider running after him.

"Your badge fell off" the solider panted as he held out the silver shield.

"Oh, thank you" Castiel said with a small smile as he took it back. "I hope this was your stop?"

"Actually...I might have had a few more to go."

Castiel felt the embarrassment start to rush through him again.

"I'm so sorry; I must have made the worst impression ever. I promise I'm a competent officer of the law!"

"I believe you!" The solider grinned. "And please stop apologising. I've kinda gotten used to being in close proximity with other guys...and I realise that sounds kinda shady but I meant at army bases."

"Yes, I figured" Castiel assured him. "Please, you have to let me drive you to where you need to go since it's my fault you didn't get there."

"It's not" the soldier replied seriously. "But I would appreciate it. I've always wanted to ride in a cop car! Not as a criminal of course..."

"Well I'm afraid I'm off duty now so it's just my personal car" Castiel said as they started to head up to the street.

"Alright, no big. You can take me out in it next time."

"Next time?" Castiel asked with surprise.

"Sure. If that's okay Officer...um?"

"Oh! Officer Novak for the NYPD" Castiel replied without thinking, and then realised formality was not a a real necessity here. "I-I mean...I'm Castiel Novak."

"I'm Private Winchester" the soldier said as he offered his hand. "Dean Winchester."

Castiel smiled as he shook Dean's hand.

"Where are you heading to, Dean?"

"Well I just got back from Afghanistan so my little brother Sam has offered to put me up. He's a hotshot lawyer."

"Wait! Sam Winchester? The prosecution attorney?"

"Yeah! You know him?"

"Yes he's helped to convict some of my arrests."

"Huh, Small world" Dean mused.

They headed to the parking lot and Castiel once again felt awkwardness setting in when they arrived at his old golden car.

"So, um...this is it" he said quietly. "I've been told it's kinda crappy."

"Eye of the beholder" Dean said as he ran a hand across the hood. "I think she's a beaut."

"Thank you!" Castiel exclaimed, happy someone finally agreed with him.

"I can't wait to get back to my baby" Dean said.

Castiel couldn't deny the way his stomach sank upon hearing those words.

"Your baby?" He asked meekly.

"Oh! Baby is what I call my car" Dean quickly explained. "I'm kind of attached. Sammy's been looking after her whilst I was away. A Chevy Impala sixty seven."

Castiel hoped his shoulders didn't sag with relief too visibly.

"If I give you a ride in my police car then you have to show her to me sometime?" Castiel bargained.

"Deal" Dean replied with a smile.

* * *

When they arrived outside Sam's house Castiel couldn't help but feel a little sad; he had really enjoyed talking to Dean and didn't want it to end.

"Thanks for the ride" Dean said. "I would ask you to come in for a drink but I think it's fair to say you need to go home and get a good night's sleep."

"Yes, that's very true" Castiel said; he could feel himself blushing again. "I wouldn't want to intrude on you and your brother anyway; I'm sure he's excited to see you."

"Well, how about we meet up again later in the week?" Dean suggested.

"That sounds wonderful. I'm off on Sunday" Castiel said. "Um...I'll write down my number for you."

After finding a pen and a scrap of paper to write on Castiel handed his details to Dean.

"Great!" Dean said eagerly. "Sleep tight" he said with a wink before getting out of the car.

"You too!" Castiel called.

He watched as Dean got to the front door and the soldier turned to wave at Castiel - which the officer returned - before Sam came to let him in.

As Castiel drove away he felt elated and awake. He was already excited about seeing Dean again, but it seemed the solider had also allowed Castiel to get some sufficient rest.

Dean had made a good pillow after all.


End file.
